warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
War Metal/Epic Bosses/Kraken
Released March 25, 2010. Tips on battling a Kraken may be found here: How to Fight a Kraken. Lore Currently there is no lore given in the Kraken battle. Units/Abilities Kraken *Proc rate: 40% *Damage: 9-27 *Avg damage: 7.2 Magnetic Field *Proc rate: 100% *Healing: 80 Reinforcement Gatling Turret (75/75) *Requires 20 people to bring into battle Special Weapons EM Pulse *5 Energy per Charge or 20 Energy per Supercharge *Duration: 10 minutes *Effect: Negates Magnetic Field Loot and Rewards Rewards: *$1,000,000 *Experience: +100 Chance Loot: *Trophy: Kraken Tentacle *Component: Xeno Transcoder *Component: Xeno Decoder *Token: Brotherhood *Token: Kraken *Token: Xeno *Assault: Bolide Walker (50/50) *Component: Quantum Beacon Actual Loot Breakdown Now that Kraken's are tier-based, the breakdown is kind of odd, like Sentinels, where loot is not strictly dropped in order. Note: When components are dropped, one will always be a Quantum Beacon and the other will be one of the two Titan components. Participant Loot KT = Kraken Token Unit = Bolide Walker XT = Xeno Token BT = Brotherhood Token PT = Prestige Token Component = Xeno Transcoder/Xeno Decoder/Quantum Beacon 2,363 - 7,734 damage: Kraken Tentacle Trophy 8,287 - 15,049 damage: 1 KT 17,222 - 20,368 damage: 1 KT, 1 Unit 22,609 damage: 1 KT, 1 Unit, 1 BT 25,300 - 27,043 damage: 1 KT, 1 Unit, 1 BT, 1 PT 28,860 - 31,499 damage: 1 KT, 1 Unit, 1 BT, 1 PT, 1 XT 35,445 damage: 2 KT, 1 Unit, 1 BT, 1 PT, 1 XT 41,670 - 57,536 damage: 2 KT, 2 Unit, 1 BT, 1 PT, 1 XT, 2 Components 58,612 - 201,701 damage: 3 KT, 2 Unit, 1 BT, 1 PT, 1 XT, 2 Components 210,203+ damage: 4 KT, 2 Unit, 1 BT, 1 PT, 1 XT, 2 Components Host Loot Host will get loot for lauching a Kraken at the 22,609 tier, even if they do no damage. It appears that the host gets approximately 18K to 22K bonus on tiers, meaning it takes that much less damage per tier to achieve the loot. Former Loot Breakdown '''Note: '''The information below is being kept for archival purposes. Successful Event Loot (top 20% tier): *1 Bolide Walker *2 Kraken Tokens *1 Prestige Token *1 Brotherhood Token *1 Xeno Token Top Damage Maker (#1 Spot): *1 Bolide Walker *2 Kraken Tokens *1 Prestige Token *1 Brotherhood Token *1 Xeno Token *Chance of two extra items constisting of either another Kraken token, Titan component(s), or a Quantum Beacon. Host Loot (top 20%; does NOT have to be #1): *Same as Top Damage Maker loot Notes *As of May 15, 2010, the health of the Kraken has been modified from the original 900,000. Health was adjusted down to 820,000 following the gifting and stim pack tweaks throughout May 2010. *During health and gifting modifications, the timer of the Kraken has been adjusted from the original 6 hours to 12 hours; EM Pulse duration was also adjusted from the original 8 minutes to 10 minutes. *On July 1, 2010, the loot drop rate for Xeno Transcoders and Xeno Decoders was increased by Developers. *Quantum Beacon Component added to loot drops July 13, 2010. *For those wishing to join a private Kraken group, Kraken Elite, The Application Page has been set up. Members are screened before actually added to group. Request to join and post your War Metal profile link and base Stamina on the wall. *As of the end of October 2011, Krakens have become tiered events, so the 41K cap has shifted to 61K.